


bigmouth strikes again

by cheekaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/pseuds/cheekaspbrak
Summary: Richie Tozier knows very little, but he does know he loves Eddie Kaspbrak."47 for the kissing prompts pls"A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	bigmouth strikes again

The setting sun hits Eddie’s eyes at an angle that makes them glow like the fucking moon or something, Richie’s no poet but he’s not blind and there’s no denying that the boy in front of him is so heart-wrenchingly beautiful he’d write a million shitty sonnets about him. He’d write about the sight in front of him right now, Eddie sitting on the tailgate of his 1981 truck that is almost as old as he is, wearing an orange sweater that looks like it was made just for him, just for this moment, all wrapped up in the glow of the sunset with wide eyes and parted lips. 

But now is not the time to write sonnets or poetry, because it’s been a solid minute since either of them have spoken, maybe longer. And Eddie has just stared up at him, sitting on the plaid blanket he’d taken from his house before they left, just stared at him in a state of permanent, unflinching shock.

And as beautiful as Richie finds him in this moment, he tears his gaze away because staring at him will only make it worse. So, he looks away and looks at the expanse of the field in front of them where he had pulled aside. It was beautiful, too beautiful. So beautiful, that Richie had gotten caught up in the sunset and brown grass glowing in the light and the way Eddie’s pretty face looked as he was laughing at something Richie said and he’d just- 

_ “Eddie, I’m in love with you.” _

And that was it.

That was the last thing either of them had said.

With a jolt, he jumps down from the bed of the truck. His chest heaves rapidly, but it’s not from the exertion of jumping down from the tailgate. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was dying from how dizzy he feels. 

A laugh grinds its way through his throat, “What the fuck was that? Sorry, Eds, I think it’s been too long since I got laid. Starting to get love-horny or somethin’.”

He kicks at the ground absentmindedly, wanting to look at Eddie so badly but ignoring the urge like he’s done so many times before. And Eddie, he’s still completely silent from his spot on the tailgate. Richie flexes his hands in and out of fists and wishes he hadn’t given his last cigarette away to Beverly so he would have something to do with his hands. 

“Come on, let’s get home before the sun sets. Don’t want to upset Mrs. K, yeah?” The keys are jammed deep in his pocket and he nearly breaks his hand trying to get them out of his tight jeans, but once he does he drops them on the ground because his fingers are shaking so much. As he bends over to grab them, he hears Eddie jump down onto the dusty ground and thinks  _ ‘thank god, he’s not frozen anymore’.  _ The keys are covered in dirt, now, which he grimaces out as he stands back up, finding Eddie right in front of him with the same expression of shock on his face. Richie is tall, so much taller than Eddie, but he feels like he’s shrinking underneath his gaze and he thinks that he’d be okay with suffocating and dying right now if it meant Eddie would stop looking at him like that.

“I’m- I’m sorry, okay?” He says, and he’s surprised at just how hoarse his voice sounds, like he’s been riding rollercoasters at the fair all day. Even Eddie seems taken aback by it, the muscles in his forehead tightening and flexing in perplexion. He feels like Eddie is waiting for him to say more, which really isn’t fair because Eddie hasn’t spoken a word, “Just say ‘Beep Beep, Richie’ or something and I can drop you off at home and we can pretend this is all a joke, okay?”

“But it’s not a joke?” It’s a question, but Eddie says it with such certainty that Richie knows he’s been completely found out, that there’s no taking it back this time, that he’d managed to keep it under wraps for nearly five years but it had all been thrown out the window because he was a stupid fucking  _ sap  _ and Eddie had just looked  _ too  _ pretty in the sunset. Richie’s eyes burn, but he shakes his head in response.  _ No, it has never been a joke, I love you so much. _

If Richie didn’t love him so much, he might’ve strangled him for continuing to just stand there and stare at him like he was some puzzle or crossword Eddie couldn’t quite figure out. Richie’s about to step back when Eddie’s perplexion finally morphs into something different- a face that he makes only after Richie’s made a particularly bad joke or when he dances to Queen in a goofy way to cheer Eddie up. It’s that look that says ‘this boy is an idiot but he’s my best friend’. It’s a look that always makes Richie feel exceptionally loved. Before he even has a second to contemplate it, Eddie surges forward and wraps his arms around his middle at the same time that he plants his lips on Richie’s, tearing his breath right out of his lungs.

And now, he might really be dying. He can hardly breathe with the way Eddie is pressed against him, lips moving against his and arms squeezing impossibly tighter. He might really suffocate and die, but it doesn’t matter one bit because Eddie is kissing him and he’s kissing back and his lips are softer than he’d ever thought they’d be. All those years he’d spent tracing the curve of his smile with his eyes imagining what they would feel like on his own couldn’t have prepared him for this, this feeling of soft lips and nipping teeth and-  _ shit,  _ is that Eddie’s tongue?

Richie turns his face to the right, gasping in air and exhaling it all in a fit of giggles. Eddie doesn’t release his torso but scrunches up his nose and says, “Hey, what are you laughing at, asshole?”

“Sorry,” Richie breathes, punctuated with another laugh, “Just can’t believe little Eddie Kaspbrak is kissing ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier without bitching about germs.”

“Not little,” Eddie takes a swing at his chest right above his heart, “I better not get herpes from kissing you.”

“If you did, Eds,” Richie leans down to kiss Eddie once more, “It would be because I got it from your mother.”

And then Eddie is shrieking, pushing at his chest and sheepishly claiming he won’t ever kiss Richie again if he keeps saying things like that. But then he’s pouncing on him, kissing the air out of his lungs once more, and for once Richie is happy he can never keep his mouth shut. 


End file.
